Unknown male
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Stalo se vám někdy, že jste chtěl dát něco do pořádku, pomoct," zamumlal Clarence tázavě, pohled pořád upřený na obrazovku. Jeho obličej byl úplně bílý. Oči se mu leskly slzami. „A ono to dopadlo ještě hůř, než to bylo původně?" Castiel/Dean, post-Sacrifice


„John Doe?"

Hotch zvedl hlavu od dokumentu, který mu podala JJ, a krátce se na ni tázavě podíval, než stočil pohled k prosklené stěně nemocničního pokoje, před kterým stáli.

JJ pokrčila rameny. „Našli ho před čtyřmi dny a pořád ještě se jim nepovedlo zjistit, jak se jmenuje." Zatvářila se mírně provinile. „Vím, že to není náš případ, ale zrovna jsme neměli nic na práci a byli jsme blízko a tomu muži někdo opravdu ublížil."

Ano, Hotch ještě držel v ruce velkou lesklou fotografii mužových holých zad. Podobné rány ještě v životě neviděl.

„Nedostali z něj ani slovo," dodala JJ tiše a krátce se podívala na muže ležícího v jediné posteli v místnosti. Byl bledý a až na rozcuchané tmavé vlasy se v bílém nemocničním povlečení skoro ztrácel, na boku, přikrytý jen do pasu a skrčený jako vystrašené dítě uprostřed noci. Jeho obličej byl prázdný a bez výrazu. „Leží tu už čtvrtý den a nikdo neví, co se mu stalo. Ani kdo je." JJ znovu pokrčila rameny. „Napadlo mě, že když jsme poblíž, mohli bychom jim zkusit pomoci."

Hotch trochu nepřítomně přikývl, pohled upřený na muže. Už dávno si zvykl věřit JJ a jejímu úsudku – proto jí taky dával volnou ruku při výběru případů – a pokud si myslela, že tady k něčemu budou, rozhodně neměl v plánu jí jakkoli odporovat.

„Našli ho před čtyřmi dny," pokračovala JJ tiše, jak se mu snažila rychle shrnout, co věděla. „V půl sedmé ráno, u silnice pár kilometrů za městem. Byl prochladlý, zraněný a vypadalo to, že přišel z lesa. S doktory spolupracoval, i když nemluvil. Nejdřív si mysleli, že je němý." Podívala se na muže, který ležel absolutně bez hnutí, a kdyby se mu pravidelně nezvedal a zase neklesal hrudník, šel by Hotch zkontrolovat, jestli je vůbec ještě naživu. „Ale před dvěma dny začal křičet ze spaní."

„Samozřejmě," souhlasil Hotch. To bylo celkem běžné, nic neobvyklého, i když to bylo smutné. Pokynul rukou k mužově pravačce. „Proč je připoutaný k posteli?"

JJ se mírně zamračila. „Podle doktora se pokusil utéct, hned tu první noc. Rozhodli se ho radši připoutat," vysvětlila tónem, ze kterého byla jasné, že s jejich postupem rozhodně nesouhlasí.

Stejně jako on. „Řekni jim, že chci, aby ho rozvázali. Je tady oběť, ne podezřelý. A jeden z nás tady s ním bude celou dobu," řekl pevně, pohled pořád upřený skrze sklo. Nepřetržité sledování by bylo mnohem jednodušší, kdyby tady nebyl jen s JJ, ale s celým týmem, ale ostatní měli vlastní práci. A tohle ani nebyl opravdový případ, spíš jen zastávka cestou z další univerzity, kde vedli přednášku o útvaru analýzy chování.

Byl si ale jistý, že to s JJ zvládnou i sami. Byl to jeden muž, a jediné, co potřebovali, bylo zjistit, kdo to je – s tím jim rozhodně pomůže Garciová, Hotch si byl celkem jistý, že už jí JJ poslala všechny záznamy, a jak znal Garciovou, nejpozději za pár hodin jim pošle pozitivní identifikaci, něco z programu na rozpoznávání tváří, záznamy z rejstříku – pokud ten muž nějaké má – a seznam žijících příbuzných, záznam o tom, jak se mu vedlo ve škole, a pravděpodobně i celý jeho životní příběh. Pak ho jen musí přesvědčit o tom, že už je v bezpečí a že i kdyby se mělo něco stát, kdyby ho jeho útočník znovu vyhledal, oni ho dokážou ochránit, aby jim řekl, kdo mu ublížil a co přesně se mu stalo. Kde ho drželi, a jestli tam byl ještě někdo další, další oběť, nebo jestli tam byl sám. Jak dlouho ho drželi v zajetí a co mu udělali (I když to byla asi ta jediná věc, o které měli docela slušnou představu, díky tomu, jak ochotně jejich John Doe spolupracoval při vyšetření, a zdálo se, že až na ty podivné rány na zádech je nezraněný, aspoň fyzicky. Psychika už byla něco úplně jiného.). Každý nechtěl mluvit hned.

Měli zkušenosti s takovými případy, mnohem víc, než by sám chtěl.

„Kdo myslíš, že to je?" zeptala se ho JJ jemně.

Hotch pokrčil rameny. „Nevím. Ale zjistíme to."

V místnosti za skleněnou stěnou bylo jen ticho.

xXx

Hotch věděl, že spousta lidí, především dětí, může mít po různých traumatických událostech problémy s řečí. Někdy můžou začít koktat nebo odmítnou mluvit, protože nemají chuť se s někým bavit. Jack dělal totéž, hned po tom, co Haley zemřela, odmítal mluvit, a když občas přece jen něco řekl, ptal se na mámu.

Muž v nemocniční posteli, jejich John Doe (James Novak, podle Garciové. Třicet šest let, ženatý, s jedním dítětem, posledních pět let pohřešovaný. Garciová slíbila další informace hned, jak to bude možné.) taky nemluvil, a Hotche by zajímalo, jestli je to proto, že mluvit nemůže, nechce, nebo si myslí, že nemá co říct. Možná má pocit, že by neposlouchali.

„Kolik si toho pamatujete z toho, co se stalo?" zeptala se ho JJ měkce. JJ byla vždycky mistr na to, jak mluvit s traumatizovanými lidmi. Měla pro to cit a věděla, kdy trochu přitlačit, kdy ubrat a kdy zůstat jen sedět a mlčet a _poslouchat_, takže jí nakonec každý, s kým jednala, řekl všechno, co potřebovala slyšet.

V jejich oboru to byl neocenitelný talent.

Zřejmě ale ne pro Jamese Novaka, protože ten na její slova nijak nereagoval. Ležel bez hnutí v posteli, obrácený na pravém boku, směrem k místu, kde si vedle jeho postele postavili nepohodlné plastové erární židle. Hlavu měl položenou na příliš plochém polštáři, ale nespal, dokonce se na ně i díval, ale jeho pohled byl… Ne, ne nepřítomný. James dobře věděl, že tam jsou, ale jednoduše na jejich přítomnost nereagoval.

Žádné otázky na to, kdo jsou (i když se mu představili okamžitě po tom, co vešli do místnosti, bez odpovědi), nebo jestli mu pomůžou, žádný zájem o to, jestli dokážou najít toho, kdo mu ublížil. Jen ticho, prázdné a smutné a skoro ohlušující.

„Rádi bychom vám pomohli," řekl Hotch tlumeně a mírně se předklonil. Jamesovy oči sklouzly k němu a muž najednou vypadal skoro pobaveně, takovým tím temným způsobem, který říkal, že jemu nikdo pomoct nemůže, ale trvalo to jen vteřinu, než zase uhnul pohledem. „Chceme najít toho, kdo vám způsobil ty rány," pokračoval Hotch, „ale k tomu potřebujeme vaši pomoc. Pamatujete si něco z toho, co se stalo? Kde vás drželi? Kolik lidí tam bylo?"

„Jamesi," zapojila se znovu i JJ, když neodpovídal. „Snažíme se vám pomoct. Ale nejdřív nám musíte říct, co víte. Tady už vám nemůže ublížit."

James se na ni upřeně podíval. „Nejsem James Novak." Jeho hlas byl pevný a jistý a překvapivě hluboký.

Hotch zamrkal, i když se to pokusil skrýt.

Muž se podíval na něj, modré oči najednou nečekaně intenzivní. „Já _nejsem_ James Novak."

xXx

Hotch stál spolu s JJ před prosklenou stěnou Novakova pokoje.

„Hotchi?" JJ se mračila, když odtrhla pohled od Jamese a podívala se na něj. Nad kořenem nosu měla malou, starostlivou vrásku. „Je to asi nesmysl, ale nemůžu se zbavit pocitu, že se chová, jako by byl vycvičený. Neřekne o sobě ani slovo, dělá přesně to, co mu řeknou lékaři, a snaží se dostat pryč."

Hotch pomalu přikývl. „Mlč, poslouchej rozkazy a vypadni dřív, než se jim povede zjistit, kdo jsi," shrnul. Tři základní pravidla (která běžní lidé zásadně nedodržovali, protože k tomu neměli nejmenší důvod), která nějakým zvláštním způsobem dávala smysl, i když se je James Novak neměl kde naučit. Nikdy nesloužil v armádě, ani žádný z jeho rodičů, takže pravděpodobně nehrozilo, že by si tyto tři zásady přežití na nepřátelském území vštípil v dětství.

Dalšími, kdo se v takových pravidlech obvykle vyznal, pak byli zločinci, ale James měl čistý trestní rejstřík, a kromě rodného listu jeho a jeho dcery, oddacího listu a lékařských záznamů (celkem stručných) a záznamů z jeho školních let a od zaměstnavatele, bylo jediným úředním papírem, který o něm měli, právě hlášení o jeho zmizení, pět let staré a dost skoupé na detaily. Psalo se v něm jen to, že se pár dní před svým zmizením choval divně, aniž by bylo jakkoli popsáno _jak divně_, a odešel uprostřed noci, po svých, bez peněz a dokladů, poslední, kdo ho viděl, byla dcera, a prý měl na sobě černý oblek s bílou košilí, modrou kravatu a béžový trenčkot.

Hotch měl neurčitý, celkem nepříjemný pocit, že to bylo totéž oblečení jako to, ve kterém ho před čtyřmi dny našli vyčerpaného a zraněného (A s tím oblečením rozhodně něco nebylo v pořádku, protože bylo pomuchlané a špinavé, ale jinak nedotčené, i když měl James na zádech dvě souběžné, naprosto příšerné rány, a oni zatím nepřišli na to, jak mu je někdo udělal, takže se musel – nebo ho _někdo_ musel – zase obléknout, než se mu podařilo utéct.) ležet u silnice.

O tom, co dělal během těch pěti let, neexistoval jediný záznam.

Hotch se zamračil. Musel být někdo, kdo o něm něco věděl.

xXx

Hotch přejel palcem dolů po hustě popsané stránce, zatímco trpělivě poslouchal oznamovací tón.

JJ byla u Jamese Novaka a snažila se ho nějak jemně přesvědčit, aby jí řekl, co se mu stalo a co dělal v těch posledních pěti letech, kdy o něm nikdo ani neslyšel, zatímco Hotch stál za prosklenou stěnou a snažil se dovolat jeho ženě. Někdo jí přece musel říct, kde svého manžela najde, a že je relativně v pořádku.

Na druhém konci linky se ozvalo tiché cvaknutí, jak přijala hovor. „Amelie Novak."

Její hlas zněl celkem mladě, i když byl zřejmě unavený. Možná trochu ostražitý, jako by neměla zrovna v lásce přijímání hovorů od neznámých volajících. Ne že by na tom samozřejmě bylo něco zvláštního. Nikdo neměl rád neznámá čísla.

„Paní Novaková? Tady zvláštní agent Aaron Hotchner," představil se jako už tisíckrát předtím, hlas pečlivě klidný a vyrovnaný. „Našli jsme vašeho manžela, Jamese Novaka. Leží ve Všeobecné nemocnici ve –"

Novaková ho nenechala domluvit. „Jste si jistí, že je to Jimmy?" zeptala se rychle, v hlase podivný tón.

Hotch přikývl, i když ho nemohla vidět. „Ano, madam. Srovnávali jsme jeho zubní záznamy s těmi, které jste zpřístupnila, když jste ho ohlásila jako pohřešovaného a –"

Amelie mu znovu skočila do řeči. „Ne, myslím tím – řekl vám _on_, že je Jimmy?"

Hotch se zarazil a zamračil se. Najednou se mu vybavil mužův vážný, skoro omluvný výraz a jediná věta, kterou ho slyšel říct.

_Nejsem James Novak._

Nadechl se, aby odpověděl, ale než stihl cokoli říct, žena jeho mlčení pochopila po svém. „Pak to není můj manžel," prohlásila s jistotou a na pár vteřin se odmlčela. „Mohli byste… se _toho muže_," řekla to slovo mírně roztřeseným hlasem, a jako by si nebyla jistá, jak přesně ho pojmenovat. „Mohli byste se ho zeptat, jestli je Jimmy pořád s ním?"

O co přesně jí šlo a proč byla tak přesvědčená o tom, že _ten muž_, jak řekla, není její manžel? Neexistoval žádný záznam o tom, že by měl James Novak nějaké sourozence, kohokoli, kdo by mu mohl být tak podobný, aby to zmátlo Garciin geniální program na rozpoznávání obličejů. A i kdyby ano, neodpovídaly by zubařské záznamy. Hotch tomu nerozuměl. Možná měl James Novak disociativní poruchu? Víc osobností? To by možná vysvětlovalo _jeho_, ale co jeho ženu?

Proč si byla tak jistá, že to není její manžel, jen proto, že se nepředstavil jako Jimmy?

„Opravdu bych to ocenila, agente," řekla žena, hlas tichý a rezignovaný. „Děkuji vám."

Zavěsila, než stačil říct jediné slovo.

xXx

„Mluvili jsme s vaší ženou."

James se na Hotche zmateně podíval, zamračený. Na čele se mu objevily zamyšlené vrásky. „Nemám ženu."

Hotch mírně naklonil hlavu na stranu a koutkem oka si všiml, že JJ udělala totéž. „Mluvili jsme s Amelií Novak," řekl. Pokud to tak pro Jamese bude jednodušší – pokud chtěl pořád trvat na tom, že je někdo jiný – může to Hotch klidně vzít takhle. „Dělá si o vás starosti."

James se na posteli narovnal, najednou plný zájmu. „Takže je naživu?" ptal se rychle, oči mírně rozšířené, a Hotche napadlo, jestli cokoli, co se stalo jemu, nezačalo už mnohem dřív. Proč by jinak měla být Amelie v nějakém nebezpečí? „Je v pořádku? Je _Claire_ v pořádku?"

Claire byla podle Garciové Novakova dcera, tehdy, když zmizel (Hotch okamžitě vyškrtl možnost, že prostě odešel, protože nikdo nenechá všechny věci na místě a neodchází uprostřed noci, když opouští rodinu), ještě dítě, teď už skoro dospělá. Bezproblémová dívka se skvělým prospěchem a celkem slušnou nadějí na stipendium na některé z těch dobrých univerzit.

„Vaše žena i dcera jsou v pořádku," řekl Hotch, oči převřené, jak pozorně sledoval jeho reakci.

James pohodil hlavou, ne naštvaně (James celkově působil, jako by se neuměl pořádně naštvat), ale spíš jako by byl unavený tím, že to musí pořád dokola opakovat. „Amelie a Claire nejsou moje rodina," prohlásil pevně a zahleděl se Hotchovi upřeně do očí, pohled překvapivě intenzivní. Ne každý měl odvahu se na Hotche takhle přímo dívat. Což se obvykle docela hodilo. „Jsou Jimmyho rodina. A já nejsem Jimmy."

Hotch mu pár vteřin oplácel pohled a hledal v něm jakoukoli známku nejistoty, ale nic nenašel. James byl zraněný a vyčerpaný a pravděpodobně v depresi – a Hotch se nedivil, protože ať už si prošel čímkoli, muselo to být příšerné, jeho záda to dokazovala – ale naprosto neochvějně přesvědčený o tom, že není James. To bylo víc než vícenásobná osobnost, ty bylo obvykle celkem snadné zmást. Stav fugy, možná? Možná James prostě kompletně vymazal celou svoji původní osobnost a našel si jinou. To by vysvětlovalo poznámku o jeho zvláštním chování i jeho odchod uprostřed noci. Zcela nová osobnost, úplně jiný člověk, který odešel, aby našel vlastní život.

Hotch věnoval pohled JJ a její výraz mu řekl, že došla ke stejnému názoru.

Pomalu přikývl. „Dobře," řekl tiše, vyrovnaným hlasem, a trochu se v židli předklonil, lokty opřené o kolena. „Když nejste Jimmy, tak kdo jste?"

Muž přimhouřil oči a přejel ho pohledem – pak rychlý pohled na JJ, než se zase zaměřil na něj – jako by přemýšlel, jestli mu Hotch opravdu věří. Možná spíš přemýšlel, jestli může on věřit jim?

„Clarence," řekl nakonec a uhnul pohledem. „Jmenuji se Clarence."

Hotch se mírně pousmál. Ne, tenhle muž nebyl žádný zločinec. Nikdo, kdo tak mizerně lhal, nemohl být zločinec. Taky to znamenalo, že jim dal falešné jméno, samozřejmě, ale podle Hotche to bylo pořád lepší než _ne-Jimmy_. Cokoli bylo lepší než _ne-Jimmy_, jakkoli vymyšleně to znělo.

„Amelie," začal Hotch opatrně a sledoval každou jeho reakci. Nejdřív napětí v ramenou, a pak se muž znovu uvolnil, aspoň do té míry, jako byl celou dobu. „Chtěla, abych se zeptal, jestli je její manžel pořád s vámi, Clarenci."

Dal si záležet na tom, aby ho oslovil jeho vybraným jménem.

„Není," odpověděl Clarence tiše, pohled sklopený. Vypadal skoro smutně, což znamenalo, že si své minulé já nejen pamatuje, ale má k němu i nějaký vztah. Tohle nebyla fuga.

Tak co to sakra bylo?

Hotch viděl, jak se JJ zmateně zamračila.

„Jimmy byl dobrý člověk," pokračoval Clarence tlumeně, hlas chraplavý. „Požádal mě, abych ho nechal odejít, a tak jsem to udělal. Je to už dávno."

„Clarenci," oslovila ho JJ jemně, výraz chápavý a konejšivý, skoro mateřský. „Mohli bychom někomu zavolat? Máte někoho – rodinu, přátele – komu bychom mohli dát vědět, co se vám stalo?"

„Ne," prohlásil Clarence okamžitě, hlas mírně rozechvělý. Rychle uhnul pohledem, ale i tak si Hotch stačil všimnout, že se mu lesknou oči. Někoho měl, jen mu o sobě nechtěl dát vědět, ať už z jakéhokoli důvodu.

Možná ten, kdo mu ublížil, byl ta samá osoba, které by jinak volal, napadlo Hotche najednou. Třeba proto nechtěl mluvit o tom, co se stalo? Chrání svého útočníka, protože je to někdo, koho zná a na kom mu záleží?

„Nepřijde," řekl Clarence měkce, oči pořád odvrácené. „Nebude o mně chtít ani slyšet, po tom, co jsem udělal."

JJ se zamračila a lehce se v židli předklonila směrem k němu. „Nic špatného jste neudělal." Její hlas byl konejšivý, ale zároveň ocelově pevný, jako když jemu po smrti Haley říkala, že všechno bude zase v pořádku. „Napadli vás a ublížili vám, ale to není vaše vina. _Vy_ jste neudělal nic špatného."

Clarence pohodil hlavou a hořce si odfrkl, ale jinak na její slova nereagoval, a Hotch přivřel oči. Clarence nebyl jako ostatní oběti a to, o čem mluvil, to něco strašného, co podle svého názoru udělal, nebyl pocit spoluviny, co mívali i někteří další lidé, kterým se stalo něco hrozného. On mluvil o něčem jiném, o něčem _konkrétním_, co podle něj bylo tak špatné, že s ním kvůli tomu někdo, kdo mu byl tak blízký, že ho Clarence považoval za rodinu, už nebude chtít promluvit.

„Proč jste si tak jistý, že už vás nebude chtít vidět?" zeptal se tiše. Hlas měl chraplavý, ale ignoroval to, a jestli si toho Clarence nebo JJ všimli, ani jeden z nich to nekomentoval.

Clarence na něj upřel zkoumavý pohled (a Hotch měl pravdu, že se mu lesknou oči, i když neplakal), jako by odhadoval, jestli je jeho otázka upřímná. Pak dlouze vydechl a najednou vypadal mnohem starší, než podle Novakových záznamů byl, modré oči tisícileté. „Protože už by tady dávno byl."

xXx

Hotch se zmateně mračil, když vcházel do Clarencova nemocničního pokoje.

Tady něco opravdu krutě nehrálo. Nejdříve mužovo podivné zranění (dvě dlouhé, rovné a dokonale souběžné rány na jeho zádech, hluboké a krvavé, s okraji, které vypadaly jako opálené plamenem, jenže nebyly), pak jeho zvláštní mlčení, naprostá neochota mluvit o tom, co se mu stalo. Jeho vymyšlené jméno a pevné přesvědčení, že není tím, kým by podle všech důkazů měl být. Jeho pocit, že provedl něco strašného, tak strašného, že je to prakticky neodpustitelné.

A teď Hotch konečně dostal šanci prohlédnout si oblečení, ve kterém ho před čtyřmi dny našli, tentokrát osobně, nejen na fotografiích, a nejen, že to skoro určitě bylo stejné oblečení, jako to, ve kterém před pěti lety zmizel (A jak pravděpodobné vůbec mohlo něco takového být? Že vás uvidí dvakrát, v rozmezí pěti let, a vy přitom budete mít na sobě pokaždé totéž), bez jediného dokladu nebo dolaru v hlubokých kapsách starého, ale dokonale udržovaného trenčkotu, zato s něčím, co Hotch nikdy předtím neviděl, ale pokud by si měl tipnout, nejbližší popis by byl asi _stříbrná dýka_.

Možná spíš krátký meč, i když ostří mělo dost nezvyklý tvar, protože na dýku to bylo moc dlouhé. A taky to pravděpodobně nebylo stříbro.

A na co vlastně potřebuje prodavač reklam v rádiu, bez jediného záznamu v rejstříku (ten člověk neměl ani pokuty za parkování!) nosit _něco takového_?

JJ se k němu otočila, ještě než stačil říct jediné slovo, prst výmluvně přes rty. Pak se krátce podívala na muže spícího na boku (Hotch by se vsadil, že na záda si ještě pěkně dlouho nelehne) v nemocniční posteli, a pomalu vstala ze židle a zamířila k Hotchovi. „Konečně usnul," zamumlala, s pohledem starostlivě upřeným na muže.

„Viděl jsem jeho věci," řekl jí tiše, aby muže zbytečně nebudil. Jistě, byly tady zvláštní věci, které nemohl pochopit, ale Clarence byl stále ještě oběť. Zraněná oběť s psychickými problémy a s pocitem viny a se zcela evidentní depresí. Těch pár zvláštních detailů… No, asi nemohl vymazat z mysli, ale každopádně je mohl odsunout někam kousek bokem, alespoň na chvíli, tím spíš, když ho teď viděl takhle, napjatého a nešťastného i ve spánku. „Žádné doklady, ani mobil, žádné peníze. Možná ho stačili okrást. Ale byl ozbrojený."

JJ překvapeně zamrkala. „_Ozbrojený_?"

Hotch přikývl. „Nějaké ostří. Dlouhá dýka nebo krátký meč, na průřezu trojúhelník, vypadá jako ze stříbra. Nikdy jsem nic podobného neviděl."

„Možná to sebral tomu, před kým utekl," napadlo JJ. „Hotchi," oslovila ho trochu naléhavěji a hodila krátkým pohledem po muži, aby se ujistila, že pořád ještě spí. „Cokoli se mu stalo, muselo to být hrozné. V životě jsem neviděla nikoho, kdo by se tak strašně bál usnout. Musela jsem mu slíbit, že se od něj nepohnu ani na krok, a že kdyby se něco dělo nebo někdo přišel, okamžitě ho probudím, než dovolil sestře, aby mu dala prášek na spaní."

Hotch pomalu kývnul hlavou. U obětí násilí nebyl strach ze spánku zase tak neobvyklý. Báli se nočních můr, ztráty kontroly, toho, že když je někdo ve spánku překvapí, nedokážou se bránit. To, co předváděl Clarence (Hotchovi prostě připadalo zvláštní říkat mu James, když se muž tomu jménu tak zarytě bránil, i kdyby jenom v duchu.), bylo rozhodně na té poněkud extrémnější straně.

Co se mu kruci stalo?!

„Myslíš si, že –"

Cokoli chtěla JJ říct, bylo přerušeno slabým zvukem směrem od postele, a oni se oba okamžitě obrátili.

Clarence pořád ležel pod bílou nemocniční přikrývkou, a zřejmě pořád ještě spal, i když už ne tak klidně (nešťastně). Teď se chvěl po celé délce těla a občas sebou mírně trhnul, skoro jako by dostal ránu, a něco zamumlal, příliš slabě na to, aby mu Hotch rozuměl, dokud nepřišel blíž.

Pak zjistil, že to, co Clarence ze spánku opakuje pořád dokola, s naprosto zlomeným výrazem, je jediné slovo. Jméno.

Dean.

Hotch zamyšleně naklonil hlavu na stranu. Kdo mohl být Dean? A proč se o něm Clarence – ani Amelie – nezmínil, když byl očividně tak důležitý, že Clarence při vyslovení jeho jména vypadal, jako by mu rvali srdce z hrudi?

JJ se prosmýkla kolem něj a zamířila ke spícímu muži. „Clarenci?" Konejšivě mu položila dlaň na rameno. „Clarenci, probuďte se. Je to jen sen."

Muž otevřel oči, jako na povel (Zvyklý poslouchat rozkazy? Co se mu stalo za ty poslední roky, že se z něj stal úplně jiný člověk?) a trhnul sebou tak prudce, že se překulil přímo na zraněná, obvázaná záda, a Hotch zamrkal. Ale Clarence na bolest, a že to muselo zatraceně bolet, nijak nereagoval, jen na JJ zíral, oči rozšířené. „_Dean_?" dostal ze sebe, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že je Dean, ať už to byl kdokoli, v pořádku.

JJ mu stiskla rameno, skloněná nad jeho ležící postavou. „Byla to jen noční můra, Clarenci. Nic se nestalo, všechno je v pořádku."

Clarence ji pár vteřin zkoumavě pozoroval, a pak polkl. „Vůbec nic není v pořádku," zašeptal slabě, ale mírně se uklidnil.

Hotch se zamračil. „Kdo je Dean?" zeptal se tak jemně, jak byl schopný.

Clarence k němu zabloudil očima, pohled temný. „Moje rodina," přiznal tiše. A pak se tlumeně, hořce odfrkl a potřásl hlavou. „A já jsem býval jeho rodina," dodal, hlas hluboký a chraplavý.

Bez dalšího slova se převrátil zase na bok, zády k nim. Ramena se mu za celou tu dobu nepřestala třást.

Hotch si byl skoro jistý, že pláče.

xXx

Hotch se pomalu probíral hromadou dokumentů, které mu tam nechala JJ, zatímco si musela odběhnout vyřídit si nějaký osobní telefonát. S Willem, pravděpodobně, a normálně by to Hotchovi vadilo, protože osobní věci si během řešení případu zásadně vyřizovali, až když se večer dostali na hotel.

Ale tohle nebyl tak úplně běžný případ.

Jejich oběť přežila – a už to, samo o sobě, bylo pro ně dost neobvyklé, i když už se to párkrát stalo – a odmítala mluvit, kromě nějaké občasné poznámky, které ani jemu ani JJ moc nedávaly smysl. Neznal se ke své ženě ani k ničemu jinému ze svého předchozího života, a to tak důsledně, že si vymyslel i nové jméno.

Pak tam byly samozřejmě i ty další věci, jako to, že jeho manželka zřejmě souhlasila s jeho tvrzením, že není tím, na koho jim ukazují záznamy, a když se jí Hotch pokusil zeptat na Deana, což bylo jediné jméno, které před nimi Clarence zmínil, během noční můry, řekla mu, že nemá tušení, o koho jde, i když podle tónu, kterým to řekla, měla určitě víc než jen dobré tušení, kdo to je. Hotch její evidentní lež nekomentoval, a když se ho Amelie zeptala na to, co Clarence řekl o Jimmym, a Hotch jí oznámil, že podle Clarence je pryč, skoro ani nezněla zklamaně, jako by takovou odpověď čekala.

Jak se k tomu muži dostat blíž? Hotch se zamračil a krátce se na něj podíval.

Clarence ležel na boku v posteli, beze slova, a kromě šustění papírů se místností ozýval už jen zvuk zeslabené televize. Clarence sledoval zprávy (Hromadná nehoda na dálnici a blížící se bouřka.). Ne pozorně, spíše jen jako člověk, který něco dělá proto, že se to od něj čeká. Hotch pohodil hlavou, zamyšlený. Jak toho paranoidního (A Clarence musel být trochu paranoidní, proč by jinak byl tak ozbrojený, když ho našli? Rozhodně na svoji ochranu, protože Hotch si ho nějak neuměl představit, jak bloudí po lese a hledá něco – nebo někoho – koho by zapíchl.), extrémně nesdílného muže, který zažil něco hrozného, přimět, aby se mu otevřel? Aby mu řekl, co se mu stalo a kdo mu ublížil?

Hotch se na něj znovu podíval, tentokrát mnohem pozorněji. Clarence upíral pohled někam skrze televizi, oči rozostřené, ale pořád dost všímavý na to, aby se po Hotchovi podíval, když ustalo to tiché šustění papírů.

„Stalo se něco?" zeptal se Hotche, hlas chraplavý od toho, jak málo ho používal.

Hotch zavrtěl hlavou. Možná cesta k němu vedla právě přes to jméno? Jméno, které si dáte sám, o vás vždycky něco říká.

„Takže anděl, správně?" zeptal se Hotch tiše.

Muž na něj zíral, oči rozšířené a pusu pootevřenou, v obličeji výraz, který vypadal jako strach, pokud by si měl Hotch tipnout. Na okamžik to vypadalo, že se Clarence snad pokusí utéct, ale nakonec se jen stáhl na posteli co nejdál od něj, podepřený na jednom lokti. Kdyby se pohnul ještě o centimetr, musel by spadnout.

„Cože," dostal ze sebe, dech zrychlený.

„Myslím vaše jméno," řekl Hotch a znepokojeně (zkoumavě, skoro podezíravě) se zamračil. Co řekl tak hrozného? „Jste pojmenovaný podle toho filmu, ne? It´s a wonderful life? Clarence byl anděl, který si musel zasloužit křídla. Nejznámější filmový anděl."

Že by to jméno nakonec přece jenom nic neznamenalo, jakkoli se tomu Hotchovi nechtělo uvěřit?

Na druhou stranu, možná pro něj něco znamenali andělé? Byl Clarence věřící?

Clarence na něj ještě pár vteřin ohromeně zíral, než hlasitě polkl a pomalu pokýval hlavou, jako by se teprve rozhodoval, jestli mu může věřit. „Oh," zamumlal a znovu přikývl. „Ano. Předpokládám, že jsem pojmenovaný podle toho filmu," řekl, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo, i když jeho výraz svědčil o opaku. „Nikdy jsem nad tím moc –" Jeho hlas, už tak tichý a předstíraně klidný, se vytratil úplně, a Hotch zmateně zamrkal.

„Clarenci?" oslovil ho co nejjemněji.

Ale Clarence mu nevěnoval pozornost, místo toho ohromeně zíral na televizi, oči rozšířené, ve tváři výraz bolesti a hlubokého smutku.

„Jste v pořádku?"

Kde byla kruci JJ, když potřeboval pomoc někoho jemnějšího a více mateřského, než byl on sám?

„Vědci dosud nemají pro neočekávaný meteorický déšť, viditelný na celém světě, žádné vysvětlení a přicházejí s dalšími teoriemi…" říkal právě moderátor na obrazovce a jeho obličej vystřídaly pět dní staré záznamy z kamer po celém světě. Neuvěřitelná podívaná na nádherný roj meteorů, o to působivější, že ho nikdo neohlašoval dopředu.

„Stalo se vám někdy, že jste chtěl dát něco do pořádku, pomoct," zamumlal Clarence tázavě, pohled pořád upřený na obrazovku. Jeho obličej byl úplně bílý. Oči se mu leskly slzami. „A ono to dopadlo ještě hůř, než to bylo původně?"

Hotch si vzpomněl na Foyeta. Na Haley. „Ano," odpověděl.

Clarence pokýval hlavou a odvrátil pohled od záběrů padajících meteorů, hustých ohnivých čar na černé noční obloze. „Vypněte to, prosím," požádal ho, přitáhl si kolena pod bradu a objal je pevně pažemi, přesně tak, jak to dělával Jack, když měl zlé sny. „Nemůžu se na to dívat."

Hlas se mu lámal.

xXx

Hotche celou noc pronásledovaly sny o padajících hvězdách, až na to, že to nebyly hvězdy, ale lidé, dospělí muži a ženy, občas i dítě, kteří padali odkudsi shora a hořeli a pak z té výšky dopadali na zem.

Zvonění mobilu a Garciin hlas na druhé straně, s novými informacemi, byl vlastně úleva.

„Hotchi, buďte opatrní. Na tom vašem chlapíkovi je něco moc zvláštního," prohlásila Garciová pevně.

Hotch se zamračil, protože ať už od ní čekal cokoli, byly to informace, ne varování. „O čem to mluvíš?"

„Znovu jsem ho projela srovnáváním obličejů. Jen pro jistotu, vždyť víš, protože jsem pořád měla pocit, že už jsem ho viděla. Hotchi, dva roky zpátky nějaký muž, který jako by z oka vypadl našemu Clarencovi, pobíhal po celých Státech a tvrdil, že je bůh."

Hotch zamrkal. „Cože?"

„No vážně!" trvala Garciová na svém. „Copak si to nepamatuješ? Byly toho tehdy plné noviny. I zprávy. Muž, který se objevoval na velkých shromážděních a prohlašoval o sobě, že je bůh?" Hotch přímo _slyšel_, jak potřásla hlavou, než si řekla, že to s ním vzdává, a vrátila se zase k čistým faktům. „Nikdo ho nikdy neviděl přijít ani odejít. Ani kamery to nezachytily, i když na pár záznamech je. Vypadá to skoro, jako by se uměl rozplynout ve vzduchu. Hotchi, jednou v kostele plném lidí zabil homofobního pastora, aniž by se ho vůbec dotkl!"

„Clarence?" Hotch tomu nemohl uvěřit, rozhodně ne, když si vzpomněl na to, jak znal Clarence on – jako muže stočeného do klubíčka na nemocniční posteli a s pohledem upřeným do prázdna.

„Počkej," napadlo ho najednou, když si vzpomněl na jedno staré televizní zpravodajství. „Chceš říct, že to _Clarence_ rozpustil Ku-klux-klan? A vyvraždil kancelář té senátorky?"

Snažil se spojit si ty události s tím nešťastným, osamělým mužem, ale nešlo mu to.

„Přesně ten. Viděla jsem záběry od té senátorky, a povím ti, zažila jsem toho už hodně, ale z _tohohle_ videa mi běhal mráz po zádech." Bylo to příšerné, Hotchi. Úplně je zmasakroval, a když skončil, podíval se do bezpečnostní kamery a _usmál se_."

To znělo ve skutečnosti příšerně, a vůbec ne jako ten muž za skleněnou stěnou, ten, který se bál jít spát, protože ho strašily noční můry. „Jsi si jistá?"

„Jsem si jistá," řekla Garciová pevně. „Samozřejmě pokud váš muž nemá dvojče – což nemá – nebo šíleného dvojníka z pekla."

Reid by tenhle případ miloval, napadlo Hotche. Zahrnul by je dalšími teoriemi na téma zlé a ještě horší dvojče.

Garciová si povzdychla. „Jenom na sebe dávejte pozor, Hotchi, dobře?" požádala ho. „Vůbec se mi to nelíbí. Mám z toho moc špatný pocit."

Hotch ho měl taky.

xXx

Hotch na Clarence upřeně zíral, rozhodnutý nedat se tentokrát odehnat, protože ho opravdu zatraceně zajímalo, co se děje, a Clarence mu pohled stejně intenzivně oplácel, i když by se u něj nedalo mluvit o nějaké energii. Byl spíš rezignovaný, prázdný, jako by veškerá ta intenzita v jeho pohledu byla spíše ze zvyku, nebo proto, že to jinak neuměl, než cokoli jiného.

JJ seděla na židli vedle Hotche, na pohled uvolněná, ale Hotch věděl, že není. Byla úplně stejně napjatá jako on, ale jako oni všichni, naučila se to za ty roky skrýt, když chtěla. Teď působila klidně a vyrovnaně, skoro uklidňujícím dojmem.

„Clarenci." Hotch z něj nespustil pozorný pohled, aby mu neuteklo vůbec nic, jediný výraz, jediné zachvění, jediný nádech.

Clarence neodpověděl, jen se na něj díval, intenzivně, ale skoro apaticky.

JJ zatěkala pohledem mezi nimi, ale mlčela, a Hotch pomalu sáhl do kufříku a vytáhl tu zvláštní stříbrnou dýku. „Chci vědět, co je tohle, Clarenci," řekl pevně.

Clarencovi se rozšířily oči, a on zalapal po dechu a odtáhl se od něj dál tak prudce, že už podruhé během dvou dní skoro spadl z postele, kvůli něčemu, co Hotch řekl. Zvláštní.

„Nejste jeden z mých bratrů," prohlásil záhadně a Hotch si nebyl jistý, jestli je to otázka nebo konstatování. „Kdybyste byl, už byste mě zabil. A teď byste k tomu ani nepotřeboval _tohle_," řekl. Znělo to skoro pohrdavě, ale k Hotchově překvapení byly všechny ty negativní emoce, které teď Clarence vysílal na všechny strany, obrácené dovnitř.

Taky ta poznámka o bratrech byla zvláštní (Nehledě na to, že James Novak byl jedináček. Oni už se ale shodli na tom, že tohle není James Novak.), jako by byl Clarence přesvědčený o tom, že má velkou rodinu, o které se jim doteď nezmínil ani slovem; a že se ho jeho sourozenci chystají zabít, možná se o to už i pokusili, ať už z jakéhokoli důvodu. Taky to znělo, jako by si nebyl jistý, jak jeho sourozenci vlastně vypadají.

Hotch si položil dýku na kolena a snažil se vypadat co nejmíň výhrůžně. Při pohledu na Clarence ani nemohl věřit tomu, co mu o něm řekla Garciová, a rozhodně si před tím zlomeným mužem nedokázal hrát na zlého poldu. „Nechci vás zabít, Clarenci," ujistil ho tiše.

„Kdybyste mě zabil, třeba už bych se tentokrát znovu nevrátil," řekl Clarence a dlouze, roztřeseně vydechl, absolutně slepý k Hotchovu zmatenému výrazu. „Třeba bych konečně přestal _ničit svět_." Krátce zavřel oči a potřásl hlavou, než se na Hotche znovu podíval, tentokrát o něco vyrovnanější, méně emotivní. O něco prázdnější. „Kde jste to vzali?"

Hotch věděl, že mluví o té dýce, i kdyby směrem k ní nekývl hlavou.

„Měl jste to u sebe, když vás našli," vysvětlila mu JJ klidně.

„Nevěděl jsem, že ji ještě mám," zamumlal Clarence nepřítomně. „Myslel jsem, že jsem o ni přišel." Oči mu znovu sklouzly ke zbrani, ale nevypadal, jako by se ji Hotchovi chystal sebrat a napadnout je, a pak si probít cestu ven z nemocnice.

„Mysleli jsme, že patřila tomu, kdo na vás zaútočil," řekl Hotch. „Že jste mu ji sebral, než jste utekl, abyste se mohl bránit. Ale je vaše, že? Vždycky byla vaše."

„Od začátku času," souhlasil Clarence. Hotch se zmateně zamračil nad tou zvláštní volbou slov, ale než se ho mohl zeptat, Clarence znovu odvrátil pohled. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli mi ještě patří. Udělal jsem hrozné věci, agente Hotchnere," oznámil mu pevně, a Hotch byl na okamžik přesvědčený, že mluví o tom, jak ze sebe udělal boha, než si uvědomil, že Clarence nevzpomíná. Ať už mluvil o čemkoli, bylo to nové, čerstvá událost. „Příšerné věci, které si nedovedete ani představit."

Hotch nevěděl, co na to říct, a tak když se Clarence obrátil a zahleděl se ven z okna, na hlasitý, divoký déšť, následoval jen mlčky jeho pohled. JJ udělala to samé.

„Je to hezké, že?" řekla jemně, pohled upřený na déšť. „Trochu smutné. Vypadá to, jako když nebe pláče."

Clarence se trhaně nadechl a přitáhl si přikrývku výš, skoro až k bradě. Potřásl hlavou. „V nebi už není nikdo, kdo by plakal."

xXx

Hotch stál u okna ve svém hotelovém pokoji, paže založené na hrudi, a mlčky se díval ven, na neutichající déšť.

Nevěděl, co si má myslet. Tohle, celý tenhle případ i jejich oběť, bylo tak matoucí, že i když se s JJ vystřídali, a ona zůstala u Clarence, takže si Hotch mohl na pár hodin odpočinout, nedokázal se uvolnit dost na to, aby šel spát, a místo toho zíral na padající kapky vody, pořád ještě úplně oblečený, a snažil se v tom všem, co věděl, najít nějaký smysl.

Bylo to jako skládačka. Puzzle. Dát všechno dohromady, fakta, všechno, co mu řekla Amelie a Garciová a sám Clarence, a poskládat to tak, aby mu to dalo celý obrázek. Smysluplný obrázek.

Hotch potřásl hlavou a napadlo ho, že kdyby tady s nimi, na tomhle případu, byl Reid, už dávno by jim řekl, že některé věci prostě nejsou možné. Není možné objevovat se a zase mizet, nebylo možné uškrtit chlápka, aniž byste se ho dotkli. Jenže Clarence to všechno udělal, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo, stejně jako mluvil o tom, že nebe je prázdné, jako by to zjistil na vlastní kůži. Stejně jako se na tom videu usmíval do kamery – chladně a _špatně_, jako úplně jiná osoba, ne ten smutný člověk, kterého Hotch poznal – po tom, co vyvraždil, ne, přímo _zmasakroval_ kancelář plnou lidí.

(A to by taky nemělo být možné. jak může jeden člověk, bez pomoci a beze zbraně, vyvraždit desítku lidí, aniž se kdokoli z nich pokusil o odpor?)

Hotch měl pořád za krkem husí kůži, kdykoli si na ten studený úsměv vzpomněl.

Jeho obrázek nebyl kompletní. Ani zdaleka. Byl roztříštěný na kousky, a jemu chybělo něco, co by tomu všemu dalo smysl. Něco, co by to vysvětlilo. Něco, co věděl jen Clarence a pravděpodobně Dean. A Hotch si opravdu nebyl jistý, jestli na to tentokrát dokáže přijít sám.

xXx

„Tady Amelie Novak," ozval se jemně známý hlas na druhém konci linky, když Hotch zvedl vyzvánějící telefon. „Doufám, že vás neruším. Já…" Polkla. „Lhala jsem vám."

Hotch pomalu přikývl. Samozřejmě, že lhala. „Není to váš manžel, že?" řekl tak, že to ani neznělo jako otázka. Najednou si vzpomněl na to všechno, co mu řekla Garciová. „Nevím, kdo ten muž je, ale… Něco na něm…" Potřásl hlavou. „Nevím, jak bych to pojmenoval. Ale ať je ten muž kdokoli… Není to James Novak."

„Máte pravdu."

Hotch se zhluboka nadechl. „Co se stalo? Kdo to je?"

„To vám nemůžu říct. Viděla jsem tolik věcí, kterým byste nikdy nevěřil…" Najednou zněl její hlas unaveně a konečně se v něm objevil smutek. „Ztratila jsem kvůli tomu muži manžela, ze dne na den. Ale…" Odmlčela se a na pár nekonečných okamžiků byl z druhého konce linky slyšet jen její dech. „Jak je mu?" zeptala se jemně.

„Někdo ho zranil, ale podle doktorů se z toho dostane. Je tichý. V depresi." Zaváhal. „Myslím, že je nebezpečný."

Amelie dlouho mlčela. „Je to dobrý člověk," řekla nakonec. „Pokud se dá považovat za člověka. Je… Zachránil mi život, i když nemusel. Zachránil moji _dceru_, a za to mu nikdy nepřestanu být vděčná. Jimmy," polkla. „Jimmy udělal to, co podle něj bylo nejlepší."

Hotch se mírně zamračil. V jejím hlase bylo něco neodvratitelného, definitivního. Byla si jistá, že její manžel je mrtvý, a byla s tím smířená. Možná za to byla i ráda, jako by ho jinak čekalo něco ještě mnohem horšího.

Hotchovi se opravdu nechtělo přemýšlet nad tím, co to znamená.

„Když jste říkala, že jste mi lhala," přejel si jednou dlaní po obličeji, „co jste tím myslela? Víte, kdo je Dean, že ano?"

Amelie si dlouze povzdychla. „Proč vás tak moc zajímá Dean?"

„Je to jediné jméno, které od Clarence máme." Hotch pokrčil rameny, i když věděl, že ho Amelie nemůže vidět. „Křičel ho během noční můry. Myslíme si, že právě on mohl být útočník."

„Ne," oznámila Amelie okamžitě a pevně, bez náznaku zaváhání.

„Takže ho znáte."

„Setkala jsem se s ním jenom jednou, před pár lety," přiznala Amelie tiše. „Hezký, zelené oči. Vysoký. Ostatní…" Mírně znejistěla. „Ostatní se ho báli, i když to nechtěli dát najevo. Ale věřte mi, když vám říkám, že by mu Dean nikdy neublížil." Teď zněl její hlas pevně jako ocel. „Není," zarazila se, jako by se potřebovala zhluboka nadechnout nebo si odkašlat, ale nic takového slyšet nebylo. „Není tam s ním?"

Byl Dean Clarencovi tak blízký, že se Amelie divila, proč tam není? Byl jeho rodinou, jak jim řekl Clarence?

„Není tady."

„Pak přijde," oznámila Amelie s jistotou a Hotch v těch slovek slyšel úsměv. „Pokud jsem si něčím jistá, tak tím, že ti dva se jeden pro druhého vždycky vrátí."

xXx

Hotch zamyšleně kráčel po liduprázdné nemocniční chodbě.

Clarence byl neuvěřitelný. Ten muž, kterého mu popisovala Amelie Novaková, byl úplně někdo jiný, než koho znal on, ale taky to nebyl James, ani ten vraždící šílenec (což rozhodně nebyl odborný výraz, ale Hotch právě jaksi neměl náladu přemýšlet nad odbornými názvy) z videa natočeného během masové vraždy volebního týmu jisté senátorky. Muž, kterého znal on, byl někdo úplně jiný, člověk zdolaný (tisíci lety života, co měl v těch starých očích) životem.

Hotch si s tím nevěděl rady. Jak vůbec mohl zjistit, kdo ho unesl a držel v zajetí a mučil ho – protože ty rány, co měl na zádech, _musely_ být od mučení – když nedokázal sestavit ani _jeho_ profil? Když nedokázal dát dohromady ani _jeho_ obrázek? Jak by mohl najít pachatele?

Navíc to vypadalo, že sám Clarence by mohl být pachatelem mnohem horších zločinů, než únos a mučení jedné osoby, napadlo ho, když procházel dveřmi do jeho pokoje.

JJ seděla u malého stolku v rohu místnosti a buď vyplňovala nějaké hlášení, nebo si sepisovala, co ví. Rozhodně se tvářila zamyšleně, nad kořenem nosu malou vrásku, a nesoustředěně okusovala vršek od propisky.

Clarencova postel byla prázdná.

Okamžitě se otočil k JJ, ruku automaticky na pažbě zbraně. „Kde je Clarence?"

JJ vypadala klidná, i když k němu překvapeně vzhlédla, nejspíš zmatená jeho tónem. „Odvezli ho na vyšetření," vysvětlila. „Chtěla jsem, aby počkali na tebe, ale mají ten přístroj k dispozici jen na čtvrt hodiny, nemohli čekat."

„Kdo ho odvezl?"

„Ošetřovatel." JJ se zamračila a sjela ho trochu starostlivým pohledem, ale nic neřekla, dokonale profesionální, stejně jako vždycky. „Vysoký, moc milý. Zkontroloval Clarencovi tlak, ukázal mi žádanku na vyšetření a svoje doklady, ošetřovatelský průkaz. Ošetřovatel A. Young. Prý studuje medicínu."

Pokrčila rameny.

Hotch se zamračil. Kde už to jméno slyšel? „A. Young, jako Angus Young?" zeptal se. „Kytarista z AC/DC?"

JJ znejistěla. „No, asi," potvrdila a zamračila se, jak přemýšlela, jestli by to mohla být náhoda nebo alias. Nebo to A. mohlo znamenat úplně cokoli a vlastně o nic nešlo. „Měl zelené oči."

Zelené oči? Hotch na nic jiného nečekal, protože vysoký a se zelenýma očima a s vypůjčeným jménem, to musel být Dean. Přišel až sem, jak Amelie říkala, a odvedl Clarence pryč. Nejspíš ne proto, aby mu ubližoval, ale… Prostě ho odvedl.

Bez přemýšlení, zatímco se JJ pořád ještě trochu zmateně hnala za ním, vyrazil z pokoje. Zburcoval sestry i doktory i ochranku a donutil je všechno prohledat, ale bylo to k ničemu.

Po Clarencovi ani zelenookém ošetřovateli nebylo v nemocnici ani stopy.


End file.
